


Bedtime Cookies

by seibelsays



Series: Cookies ‘Verse [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: The first night in their new apartment, Bucky ruminates on his life.





	Bedtime Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> IW SPOILER WARNING: there is a tiny reference to a joke from the movie. No plot spoilers.
> 
> (Come on now, you all know I exist in that magical universe where everyone is ultimately happy. Team Happy Ending!)

Bucky pulled back the covers and slipped into bed gently. He just finished double checking all the doors and locks in their new apartment and Darcy was already passed out on her side of their bed. He settled in, lying on his side so he could watch her sleep.

How was this his life now? For _so_ long, all he’d known was pain and loss and cold. Even before HYDRA, before the war - he couldn’t remember this feeling of peace.

That’s not to say that things were _peaceful_ \- Steve was still getting himself blown up on a regular basis and there was the occasional HYDRA scare where they’d try to reclaim their asset. He still had bad days, days where he couldn’t bring himself to speak, and nightmares. Steve had even insisted they install a panic button on Darcy’s nightstand, should she ever fear for her safety during one of his episodes. She’d been incandescently angry at the thought, but eventually relented. 

(“I’m not mad _at you_ , Bucky. I’m angry _for you_.”)

She still looked at him like he’d ever done anything to deserve it.

He thought back on the days after he’d escaped HYDRA’s control. He’d hidden away for awhile, away from cities and people. Afraid of what he might do as he recovered his memory. Afraid of what he’d remember - or worse, what he wouldn’t. When he’d finally worked up the courage to go back to New York, he’d slept in alleys, always cold and wet. He’d staked out the Tower, looking for Steve, convinced he’d maybe have a few months before he’d be out on his own again.

Instead, he has hot coffee on rainy mornings and science benders with Jane. He has sharp witted battles with Sam and endless Mario Kart tournaments with Natasha. He’s on a first name basis with the God of Thunder and has seemingly entered a contest of wills and strategy with a gun-toting raccoon with the prize being his own left arm.

He has a soft bed and fresh chocolate chip cookies, warm from the oven.

He has Steve, the brother he’d chosen for himself.

He has Darcy. 

“Stop staring you goober and gimme my goodnight kiss.”

He chuckled and reached for her.

“Everything okay?” she asked. He nodded. “Okay, well. I usually have trouble sleeping the first night in a new place, so I apologize in advance if I’m tossing and turning a lot. Or if I, you know, start soccer kicking in my sleep.”

“I’ll wake you.”

She smiled. “And this is why I’m so glad you’re here,” she murmured against his lips. Then she gave him a thorough good night kiss, and snuggled into his chest to fall off to sleep.

He held her a little tighter. 

More than anything else, it’s when she said things like that that he remembered who he used to be. The Bucky that wanted the normal life - had planned on a normal life after the war. He’d wanted the wife, the house, the kids. 

Maybe he could still have it.

It would be different now, of course. The person he was now didn’t quite have the same dream. But swap the house for an observatory and the kids for a few puppies? Yeah, that sounded pretty good to him.

But the girl stays the same. Now that he’d found her, he’s holding on to her with everything he’s got.


End file.
